Pataki Ancestry
by CarlinJ83
Summary: The Pataki Family tree
1. Kazmer

A/N I know it's been a while since I posted anything, but I have been occupied by other things and super busy, but thought up this story and it's deviant art by Utopian Peace if you are on here at fanfic and pleae don't sue me, I'm giving all the credit to since it was her creation and idea, I also did a little editing, do to the fact that I'm into genelogy and European culters so I share with everyone.

Xoxo!

Summary: Pataki Ancestry.

The Pataki Family Tree

Kazmer Pataki (1865-1936)

• Born in Budapest, Hungary.

Grew up in middle-class circumstances. His father Anton was a musician and his mother Edina was an amateur painter and writer.

Both of his parents were radical Hungarian nationalists. Despite the arrangement of the dual system with Austria in 1867 (which formed the Austro-Hungarian Empire), they advocated full independence from Austria. Naturally, Kazmer's parents deeply influenced his political views.

• Married Agnes Görög (1866-1935) in 1890 also of Hungarian decent.

• Had 2 children:

Jakob Pataki (1891-1963)

Helga and Olga's great-grandfather.

o Adrian Pataki (1893-1918)

Drafted into WWI and killed on the Western Front, fighting for the US.

• In late 1893, Kazmer became involved in an extremist plot to assassinate Emperor Franz-Josef I. It was hoped that the assassination would force the Austrian government to concede to Hungarian independence. Unfortunately for the conspirators, Austrian spies discover the plot, and most of plotters are arrested. Pataki and several others were the only few that escaped from the spies, as they were not too deeply involved in the plot. Nonetheless, worried for the well-being of himself and his family, Kazmer decides to leave Hungary for America, believing he can continue his nationalist activities there more safely.

• In early 1894, Kazmer – along with Agnes, Jakob, and Adrian, leave for America. They arrive at Ellis Island, and soon settle down in a Manhattan slum. Kazmer becomes involved with Hungarian nationalist circles in the city, and helps organize several protest marches calling for greater Hungarian nationalism. However, by 1900, Kazmer was under potential pressure again from the authorities, and decides to move out even further to continue his political work in relative peace. In 1901, he and his family move to Hillwood. They become tenants of the Sunset Arms boarding house, which is now owned by the Shortman family. They will live at the Sunset Arms until 1909, when Kazmer finds moves to another flat.

• Not too long after arriving in Hillwood, Kazmer starts his own paper, The Hungarian Catholic, which advocates Hungarian nationalism and discusses a variety of other political issues. However, the paper soon folds because there is no Hungarian exile community in Hillwood (or within the region) to read it, and it doesn't arouse any interest with Hillwood's native residents. After his paper fails, Kazmer finds work as a construction worker, a job he would keep for the rest of his life. Dejected by his failures in politics, Kazmer abandons political activities altogether for the rest of his life.

• After his son Adrian is killed in WWI, Kazmer becomes more socially reclusive. In his final years, he was hardly seen out and about. He dies on March 14, 1936.


	2. Jakob

Jakob:

• Born in Budapest, Hungary in 1891.

• Moved to America in 1894 with his parents and younger brother at the age of 3.

• Lived in New York City from 1894-1901.

• Lived in Hillwood from 1901-1909 and 1929-1963.

• Lived in Los Angeles (specifically Hollywood) from 1909-1929.

• Was the first member of his family to graduate high school and attend college. He attended the University of California-Los Angeles and majored in Literature and Poetry. Eventually got his PhD in 1915 for Shakespearean Literature.

• Was exempted from service in WWI on account of a birth defect - a weak leg. Sometimes, he walked with the help of a cane.

• Married college sweetheart Amelia Sutter (1894-1927) in 1917. They have 2 children:

o Joseph K. Pataki (1918-1984)

Helga and Olga's grandfather.

o Mary A. Pataki (later Vazov) (1921-1995)

Became a prominent supporting actress in Hollywood films from the 1930s-1950s. Marries a Russian émigré actor/director. Her stage/screen name was Mary Day.

• Jakob took more after his mother and paternal grandparents. Unlike his father Kazmer and brother Adrian, both of whom were intellectual in their own way but oafish, slightly hot-tempered, and paranoid, Jakob was contemplative, deliberative, cool-headed, and kind. He always went out of his way to do things for others. His great-granddaughter, Olga, shares some similarities with him, although Jakob was hardly a perfectionist. His other great-granddaughter, Helga, also shares some similarities with him.

• Very fluent in several languages, including Hungarian, English, French, German, Russian, Italian, and Spanish.

• From 1913-1929, when he lived in Los Angeles, he was a prolific writer of screenplays for film and plays for the stage. He is known to have penned at least 100 film screenplays and 25 stage plays.

• When the Great Depression hit in 1929, Jakob lost his job, and moved back to Hillwood to teach theater courses in local schools. He remained in Hillwood for the rest of his life. His prolific experience in the arts and his activism in the theater helped establish Hillwood's artistic culture.

• Bought and moved into the present Pataki house in 1934.

• Although he officially retired from teaching in 1956, he remained active by writing essays, reviews, and scripts up until a few days before his death. He dies on June 24, 1963.


	3. Joseph

Joseph K. Pataki (1918-1984)

• Born in Los Angeles, California.

• His personality and temperament was more akin to his grandfather Kazmer than to his father Jakob: oafish, prone to rage, and paranoid. However, unlike his grandfather, Joseph had no interest in revolutionary politics, nor did he have any talent in writing. He was also self-centered and bigoted.

• As a youngster, he was always a trouble-maker, usually as the leader of a gang of boys causing mischief in and around LA, and later Hillwood.

• Jakob noted early on that his son Joseph (always known as "Joe") would not likely follow in his footsteps as a writer.

• Was rowdy and rebellious as a teenager.

• When the US entered WWII, he enlisted as a Marine and served in the Pacific theater. Joe's war experiences ultimately changed him, and for the worse. After nearly four years of constant combat, Joe developed a form of PTSD (post-traumatic-stress-disorder), which worsened his already distasteful personality traits. In addition to these, he became more hostile, physically and verbally aggressive and abusive, and alcoholic.

During an incident in the Battle of Guadalcanal, Joe was in a foxhole with other Marines, waiting out a Japanese naval bombardment. He notices a soldier stranded and wounded by artillery shrapnel near the beach area. In one of the few noble/honorable acts of his life, Joe risks going out to the beach to save the soldier, whom he soon discovers to be an officer. By the time Joe reached him, the officer was unconscious. Joe carries him to safety, all-the-while risking getting hit by Japanese battleship shells. He leaves him in the care of several field medics, and returns to his foxhole. The officer's name was Arnold - the father of Stella. Arnold never got to know the name of his savior (let alone see him), but he remained very grateful nonetheless. Although he recovers, Arnold's internal wounds would plague him for the rest of his life, causing health complications that would hasten his death in the late 1970s.

• In 1946, he married Geraldine Bachmeier (1922- ). They had two children:

o Michael K. Pataki (1948-1967)

Volunteered for the military and served in Vietnam as a Marine. KIA in 1967.

o Robert Pataki (1953- )

Helga and Olga's father.

• Started his own business in 1949. Known as "Joe's Emporium", it was known for selling hardware supplies. The store it is set up in will later become the main store for "Big Bob's Beepers". As Joe's alcoholism worsens, he will have greater difficulty managing the affairs of his business.

• He and his wife Geraldine would constantly argue and fight (always at Joe's instigation), with Michael (Mike) and Bob (then known as Bobby) growing up in an unstable and violent household. On various occasions, Joe was arrested for domestic violence and/or disturbing the peace. When he was not in a very violent mood, Joe usually hurtled verbal abuse at his sons, particularly Bob. He was almost always seen holding or drinking from a chrome flask, usually filled with vodka or some sort of fortified wine.

• Not too long after WWII (in fact, en route home), Joe saves the life of another Marine by pushing him out of harm's way when a loading crane filled with heavy cargo breaks down and nearly crashes on the Marine. This Marine's name is Antonio "Tony" Vermicelli (b. 1920), and both he and Joe will start a friendship that will have long-lasting consequences for the Patakis. Tony and his family are deeply connected with the Mafia, and when Joe wants to start his own hardware business in the late 40s, the Mob (through Tony) help him out by providing cheap skilled labor through Mob-influenced unions, and hardware products through manufacturing corporations that do covert side-business with the Mob. However, in order to have and keep having such convenient help, Joe has to pay around 30% of what his business makes (called a "tribute") every 6 months to Mafia representatives (in the form of Tony and several Mob thugs). Joe has no problems (moral or otherwise) in doing this. Additional perks he gets from his friends in the Mob come in the form of advertising (providing funds for commercials and other types of advertisement), light and lenient punishments through Mob-connected crooked cops (if Joe ever found himself at odds with the law), crafty Mob-connected lawyers to represent Joe if he can't get around the law, and coercion of potential hardware competitors – by 1952, the Mob ensure that Joe's Emporium is the only hardware store/chain in Hillwood, by either coercing other stores out of business or by helping Joe buy them out. Even after Joe's death in 1984, the Mob still continue to help out the Pataki business. Tony's son, Nick (b. 1958), acts as a middle man between Bob Pataki's beeper business and the Mob or higher elements that can provide assistance (financial or otherwise). Additionally, Nick wants to get more personally involved in Bob's business, worming his way in to become Bob's informal "business associate". However, unlike his father, Bob, while accepting help from the Mob, wants to keep more of an arm's length in terms of associating with them openly than his father did.

• The hollow metal pipe Joe is holding in the picture is what he uses on the premises of his hardware store. The pipe (which is a product in his store) is used to scare off or damage the property (cars) of clients he feels are slighting or undercutting him (although in almost all cases, this is hardly the case, and it's usually just Joe's aimless hostility and paranoia while drunk...and yes, sometimes he even gets drunk while working, although much less so than he does while at home).

• At home, whenever he vents his anger out on his sons (especially Bob), Joe uses his brown or black belts to whip them hard (while drunk or not). Bob, in particular, is deeply affected by this form of physical abuse - so much so that as an adult, whenever he wears or buys belts for himself, he only gets "big white belts" and completely avoids any other kind of belt. Other forms of physical abuse Joe uses are through smacking or punching others (depending on their size relative to him), and throwing anything he can get his hands on (usually kitchenware, glass bottles, etc.).

HERE ARE SOME STATEMENTS JOE HAS MADE TO HIS FAMILY, WHICH GIVES YOU AN INSIGHT INTO HIS PERSONALITY...

TO BOB:

• "Listen to me, you little shit! If I ever see you touching any of my stuff, you know what's coming to ya!"

• "Shakespeare?! Poety?! HAA! You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Criminy, you're pathetic, you really are!"

• "Come on, you scrawny little shit, give me your best shot! Come on…I'll even let you have one for free...right in the kisser!"

• "You're nothing but a fucking shrimp-sized, poetry-lovin' commie faggot! You really amount to nothing, Bobby boy, and you never will, no matter what you fucking do about it!"

• "Criminy, if I ever knew you'd become this limp-wristed, poetry-lovin' beatnik fuck, I would have never knocked up your mother again to produce your sorry ass! You're really a fucking useless disgrace!"

• "You wanna hate somthin', go look in a mirror, shrimp!"**

• "God, are you ugly! I mean really, some modern art pieces are better looking than you! Sometimes, it's hard to believe you're actually a Pataki!"

• "I've seen stray animals, cripples, and Japs tougher and scarier than you, Bobby boy!"

TO MIKE:

• "I honestly don't give a fuck about your plans, Mike, you're coming to the shop tonight to learn more of the ropes. You're getting the Emporium one day, whether you like it or not. And what I do is pretty damn important. So don't give me no fucking lip and get in the goddam car! Criminy, I swear, you're like that useless, limp-wristed brother sometimes."

• "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey…you fucking watch it now, or I'll beat the shit outta you, you wise-cracking smartass!"

• "That fucking mother of yours is nothing but a whiny little bitch! I shoulda ditched her ass years ago if I knew she'd be this fucking chatty about having to do this and that and me not doing this and that, and all this other annoying bullshit! The woman should just keep her trap shut, cook my meals, and clean my house!"

TO GERRY:

• "Mind your own goddam business and get outta my sight, woman!"

• "Now get this through your fucking skull! I'll bring whoever I fucking want to this place at any time I want. And I really don't give two shits about your complaints, 'cause this place belongs to yours truly, and you're just livin' in it. So shut up!"

• "Hey Gerry, why don't you quit feeding your damn flowers and feed me! Stop thinking of yourself all of the fucking time!"

• In late 1961, after years of verbal and physical abuse at the hands of Joe, Geraldine suffers from a mental breakdown, and is confined to a psychiatric clinic/ward for the rest of her life (Joe never bothers to visit her). Following this, a custody battle ensues between Joe and his father, Jakob, over the custody of Mike and Bob. A deal is made: Jakob would maintain a predominant custody over Mike and Bob if Joe could gain ownership of his father's house (the current Pataki home). With the agreement made, Jakob moves into the Sunset Arms boarding house (where he had lived from 1901-09), with Mike and Bob joining their grandfather. Jakob dies there in 1963.

• Upon his father's death in 1963, Joe regains full custody of his sons, as stipulated in the agreement. Mike and Bob are once again exposed to their father's abusive behavior. This time, he focuses his abuse almost solely on Bob, who he views as a pathetic, weak "little bitch". For example, whenever Bob does something that displeases Joe, the sadistic war veteran would pull out his Marine Corps leather belt and whips his son, mostly while drunk.

• Mike, in order to gain favor with his father, voluntarily enlists as a Marine in 1966 to serve in the Vietnam War, despite not really wanting to go. Joe, a hawk on the war, is immediately "proud" of his eldest son, and while Mike is serving in Vietnam, Joe becomes a little less abusive (although still abusive in general) to Bob because of his pride in Mike. Of course, when Mike is killed in action in 1967, both Joe and Bob are devastated. In the wake of his eldest son's death, Joe becomes extremely abusive to Bob, and his alcoholism is at its worst.

• By 1970, Joe pretty much lives alone, as Bob does anything he can to avoid his sadistic father. Between 1970 and 1984, Joe seldom sees or contacts his son or any other members of his family. His alcoholism continues, and by the late 1970s, he is suffering from cirrhosis. He also becomes overweight. On June 7, 1984, while out on a walk, he suffers a massive heart attack. Upon arrival at the hospital, he is pronounced dead. Acting against the stipulation in Joe's will requesting a burial, Bob orders his father's body to be cremated and scattered in the ocean.


	4. Geraldine

Geraldine...

• Born in Aberdeen, Washington, USA in 1922.

• Personality: Sweet, demure, loving and caring, yet strong-willed when put on the defensive

• There is a history of mental instability in her family. A paternal uncle was once confined in an asylum, and her paternal grandmother also suffered from severe bouts of depression. However, from childhood, Geraldine's parents did everything they could to prevent her from going down the same path. She grew up in a loving environment, and always had the support of her family in any difficult situation she got herself into. Because of this, she developed self-confidence early on, and was in a stable-enough state of mind to eventually live independently.

• In 1940, she moves to Hillwood in search of work. When the US enters WW2 in 1941, she volunteers as a nurse, and promptly heads to the Pacific front. In late 1945, shortly before the war ends, she meets Joseph "Joe" Pataki, a US Marine, while tending to his wounds. Geraldine thinks he's a gentleman by the way he acts toward her (in reality, he was just trying to hit on her, putting on a pretense of being a charming gentleman - in reality, he's more of a nasty/vicious and dominating figure). In early 1946, they get married in a rushed-through wedding. Not too long afterwards, Joe's true nature starts to show itself, and Geraldine slowly becomes miserable. They have their first child, Michael, in 1948 and their second child, Robert, in 1953.

• As the 1950s progress, Geraldine becomes more and more unhappy with her marriage to Joe because of his domineering, abusive, and borderline sadistic behavior. She and Joe constantly argue and fight (always at Joe's instigation), with Michael (Mike) and Bob (then known as Bobby) growing up in an unstable and violent household. On various occasions, Joe was arrested for domestic violence and/or disturbing the peace. Slowly, her inherent potential for mental instability begins to build up.

• In late 1961, after years of verbal and physical abuse at the hands of Joe, Geraldine suffers from a mental breakdown, and is confined to a psychiatric clinic/ward for the rest of her life (Joe never bothers to visit her). Following this, a custody battle ensues between Joe and his father, Jakob, over the custody of Mike and Bob. A deal is made between their respective legal representatives: Jakob would maintain a predominant custody over Mike and Bob if Joe could gain ownership of his father's house (the current Pataki home). With the agreement made, Jakob moves into the Sunset Arms boarding house (where he had lived from 1901-09), with Mike and Bob joining their grandfather.

• Ever since his mother was committed, Mike and Bob (after 1966, only Bob - as Mike was serving in Vietnam in 1966-67, where he is eventually KIA) always went to visit her. However, over the following years, Bob's visits became more and more infrequent, corresponding with his personality change from a sensitive and caring to a hardened and hostile person - largely due in part to Joe's abuse towards him. Additionally, Bob's increasingly busy business life makes it less convenient to visit his mother. However, despite all this, he still cares very much for Geraldine.


End file.
